How did it end up like this?
by 0011010
Summary: Muse, alcohol, Kira Tsubasa what could go wrong?


It had started innocently enough, it was 2 years since Muse won Love Live. Now the former 1st years would be graduating and incidentally enough would be old enough to drink. As such Honoka had proposed an idea to celebrate both; a drinking party. Kira and everybody else had liked the idea. Though she herself wasn't one for drinking. What with A-Rise being professional idols now she had to watch her image so generally avoided night clubs. That and she didn't really much like alcohol. Though she had served as chaperon for Honoka when she went out drinking with here college friends. Still Honoka actually had a pretty good tolerance for alcohol and a drunk Honoka wasn't much different from the regular one except for more slurred words.

As such Tsubasa had taken the role of designated driver. Both she and Honoka had licences, but Honoka's used car couldn't fit all of them so Tsubasa used her families limo for which she had also gotten a license.

Thus she and her girlfriend were soon joined by Erena and Anju, Rin and Hanayo, Nico and Maki and Eli and Nozomi. Umi and Kotori were absent as Kotori was studying design abroad and Umi being the noble women she was had followed the women she was probably going to marry. Thus it was decided that they would video the event and send it to them later.

Soon they were at the club and she parked the limo in the underground parking. The place was high end and they had rented a private room. Which would allow them to drink and be loud without disturbing others.

Tsubasa had offered to buy the alcohol but everyone had refused insisting that they would all chip in together except for Rin, Hanayo and Maki whose party this was.

Not knowing much about alcohol Tsubasa had thought it a good idea to have the two seemingly responsible former student council members Nozomi and Eli choose the drinks. This was her 1st mistake of the night.

Soon the first bottles arrived some kind of sake. "Genshu?"

"A shrine maiden friend of mine recommended this." Nozomi replied "it's supposed to be very liberating."

_Liberating?_

The first round didn't go so bad. And everybody laughed and chatted with each other.

Then Honoka suddenly announced that she was going to do three dances one for each of the new graduates. And went off to change in the side room. Tsubasa new all about this, Honoka had be so excited to do this on her own with only a little choreography help from her.

Still even Tsubasa wasn't prepared to see Honoka in the low cut rather reveling dress. Tsubase sucked in a breath even thought she'd seen her in even more reveling outfits. Because of this she didn't notice the second round of bottles that arrived. These with the label vodka and Russian letters underneath. Her 2nd mistake of the night.

As Honoka went through her three acts Tsubasa couldn't' help but stare at the girl who had captivated her when she first saw her sing Start Dash. Thus she missed how liberally the other members were taking in the second round of booze. Her 3rd mistake of the night.

Clapping as she finished Honoka then rushed over to her and landed a deep kiss on her mouth. She could taste the booze on her lips but didn't mind one bit. "Ugh, I'm all sweaty" Honoka smiled "I'll go change now."

"Ok" Tsubasa waved as she left.

"Youz hands are youzze calling small, Yur sexy hands are jus shoe big." A familiar twin tails voice rang out.

Huh?

"If your han wasn't shoo small and you steped staring at me with your cutie eyes I wouldn't be hanging such difficulty." A familiar red heads voice replied incoherently.

Nico and Maki seemed to be either fighting? Or flirting? It was kind hard to tell. They also seemed to be having a game of patty cake though they were having some difficulty connecting their hands.

"Nya! Encore! Encore!" Rin shouted jumping up "I want more nya!"

"Rin don't you think your being a bit loud." Hanayo said calmly despite having also participated it seemed surprisingly that she had a high tolerance for alcohol. Though she was a little unsteady getting up.

"But Kayochin isn't this fun and - ." Rin looked down at Hanayo's chest "Kayochin has such nice breasts" she said suddenly changing the subject. "Rin doesn't have such nice breasts. Kayochin should have the best can she still love Rin." The cat girl began crying doing a complete emotional 180. "I try but no matter how much milk I drink they won't get bigger."

"There, there" Hanayo said soothing her as the girl cried in her shoulder. "I love all of you Rin remember last night when I -."

"BOOO, it's to quite Elichi" Nozomi suddenly and fortunately interjected before Tsubasa could hear anymore.

"Your right Nozomi." Eli added "It's to quite we should sing."

"Yes we should Elichi." Nozomi replied back and they put their arms around each other's shoulders and began belting out music. Though apparently they hadn't coordinated what song ahead of time as Nozomi was singing Garasu No Hanazono and Eli was shouting out Cutie Panther.

Tsubasa couldn't see were Anju and Erena were. Still she knew that despite their forceful personality they were light weights who often fell asleep or passed out when they drank usually cuddled in each other's arms so they were probably here somewhere.

Suddenly a bottle was thrust into her face. "Tsubasa you should try this it's really good."

"Wa, Honoka you know I can't drink I'm the driver." She said grabbing the bottle.

"Aww, but its good it was in the changing room." She seemed to be flushed red. Tsubasa looked at the almost empty bottle and it dawned on her now why everyone was acting peculiar. That's when she noticed Honoka wasn't wearing a shirt only her bra. "Wa, where's your shirt." She cried.

"Huh, I couldn't find it. But don't you like me like this" she said as she pressed her bra covered breasts together.

Tsubasa couldn't argue with that but now was not the time. It was obvious to her that everyone with the possible exception of Hanayo was sloshed well beyond their tolerance. She should get them all to the limo and home.

Grabbing Honoka she went to find her not so "lost" shirt. Then they made their way to the exit. "Moo, Tsubasa is being so forceful." Honoka cried "Still you're cute when you're like this." Despite the fact that she was saying it well drunk Tsubasa couldn't help feeling happy. Turning her head as she opened the door "your cu-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She tripped over something still holding Honoka's hand causing her to land on top of her.

"Ouch!" She cried "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh, Tusbasa shouldn't use such language" Honoka cooed from on top of her back "someone as pretty as her should use pretty words like beautiful and sexy" Honoka began grind against her butt. Which well not a bad feeling was kinda awkward given their position. That's when she notice the two faces on the floor beside her Anju and Erena's.

Somehow they had made it into the hallway and passed out there in each other arms. She had tripped over their legs.

It took longer than she intended to get Honoka to the limo she seemed to be really Horney right now and kept trying to unbutton her and Tsubasa's clothes. Requiring Tsubasa to re-button then. However finally she managed to get her in the back of the limo. "Honoka I want you to stay her and not move well I get the others ok."

"Aww, Tsubasa's being so mean I just want to show my affection." She pouted.

"Now Honoka you're a good girl right. Because you know good girls get rewards." She winked "If you promise to be a good girl and wait here I promise to give you a good night."

"Yay!" Honoka beamed and nodded her head "I'll be a good girl."

Alright one down.

However when she got to the hallway she found Hanayo and Rin on the floor. "RIN, RIN" Hanayo kept crying. "What happened" she asked bending to help. "You were taking so long so we thought we'd check but then we tripped and I think Rin hit her head." Hanayo cried.

"Nya…want…Raman" Rin began to mumble "Wanna…eat…pretty…Raman…on…pretty…Hanayo" she continued to mumble. Good she seemed to be alright just a little out of it. She had Hanayo take her to the limo well she stood guard to prevent anybody else tripping over these two. She noted the room seemed to be getting louder but she would deal with that later.

Once Hanayo returned they began disentangling and carrying the two girls. Despite her size Tsubasa was quite fit due to all the A-Rise training so she had no trouble carrying Erena. Hanayo on the other had was having more trouble carrying Anju. Still they managed to get them both in the limo.

However once they got back to the room it was eerily quiet. Opening the door Tsubasa was struck with the sight of Eli prancing on the stage seemingly oblivious to the fact nobody else was watching.

It seemed to be ballet but it wasn't this that drew Tsubasa's gaze it was the absence of curtain things. Namely the absence of all of Eli's clothes. That's when she heard snoring to her side.

Looking over she saw Nozomi slouched over the table fast asleep. She seemed to have something gripped tightly in her hand. It looked like a pair of panties!? Eli's?

Looking around she found Nico and Maki on the couch, their foreheads pressed together eyes closed but still speaking incoherently to each other. It looked like they had managed to get partly undressed though nowhere near as much as Eli.

Hanayo went over to her and tried coaxing her of stage. I guess I'll deal with these two Tsubasa thought.

"Ok girls it's time to leave you've both had enough." She said shaking them.

"No, Is fine dost wan leave." Nico said

"If numer 1 Nico me can doo so I doo." was Maki slurring reply.

"Yeess I'm Nico Maki me number fun" Nico retorted back laughing.

Sigh what was she going to do with these two, then an idea hit her.

"Maki you should let Nico have a head start to the limo since she's shorter." She said playfully.

"Was dat, I can beat rad here any dai." Nico said angrily.

"da heck yo can" Maki said seemingly out of habit.

"Then why don't you two prove it." Tsubasa continued to say playfully.

"Vil do" they both send in unison and unsteadily made their way to the exit.

Incredible even hammered they were still competitive Tsubasa thought and began pick up the errant clothing lying around.

With some effort Hanayo had managed to convince Eli to put her clothes back on. And Tsubasa accompanied by them hauled Nozomi to the limo.

Well she'd managed to get them all in, though she hadn't managed to find Eli's bra nor release her panties from Nozomi's grip. Still she was clothed otherwise. Tsubase made a mental note to edit the video before sending it to Umi and Kotori.

Pulling into her families heated garage she looked back at the members of Muse. All now either asleep or passed out. She could probably just leave them like that till they woke up it be easier than hauling them around. Taking her key out of the ignition she smiled, it would certainly be a graduation that Maki, Rin and Hanayo would remember, or maybe not depending on their condition.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her breasts.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled.

"Tsuu-ba-saa" a familiar and lovely voice, Honoka's purred in her ear. "I've been a good girl like I promised now don't I get my reward."

It seemed that Tsubasa's night wasn't quite over yet.


End file.
